Prepared, But Still Unprepared
by piano.writer
Summary: Percy really cares for his family and wants them all to be prepared. but what if something happens and he's the one left unprepared?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fan fiction. My writing is not that good so I need a little bit of help. Please give me constructive criticism and tell me if there are spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Thank you! This is actually more of a prologue than a chapter.**

( This is the newly updated me. I will/have changed most of this chapter, I reread it and said to myself, "Marlayn, I can't believe you wrote this, IT'S AUWFUL! so I have added paragraphs and made it sound like someone older that five thought it up.) Thanks for reading or at least clicking on my story!

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _I do not own anything at all. Please do not sue I don't have any money._** _(At all)_

 **Hello this is my first fan fiction. My writing is not that good so I need a little bit of help. Please give me constructive criticism and tell me if there are spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Thank you! This is actually more of a prologue than a chapter.**

( This is the newly updated me. I will/have changed most of this chapter, I reread it and said to myself, "Marlayn, I can't believe you wrote this, IT'S AUWFUL! so I have added paragraphs and made it sound like someone older that five thought it up.) Thanks for reading or at least clicking on my story!

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _I do not own anything at all. Please do not sue I don't have any money._** _(At all)_

Chapter 1

When Ginny was taken captive into the chamber of secrets, Percy was traumatized. He had never in his life, since the war, been that scared of what could and might happen to his beloved family.

Percy had just visited his sister, Ron and their friends in the hospital wing. He had spent his a portion of his savings today at Hogsmead on candy and other tasty sweets, and then came back as early as he could to give them to his siblings. He was very glad he did, because when he saw the dusty, empty table beside Ron, the few sweets on the one next to his sister and then compared them both to the table piled high of everything a child could want next to Harry Potter, he quickly split the treats and organized them on Ron and Ginny's table, so that it looked like there were more than there actually were and sat patiently in a chair across from them both to wait for them to wake up.

They had woken up, seen the candy and had gone wild. They most likely forgot Percy was there at all and probably assumed their friends, parents and maybe Bill and Charlie gave them the sweets, never once thinking that uptight perfect Percy may have been the person to gift the things to them.

Percy didn't care, all he wanted was for them to be happy. He felt when you love someone, you tell them what's wrong, correct them and help them even if they don't want the help and maybe even fight you about it.

Now Percy was sitting at his desk in his dorm that he shared with Oliver. He had finally convinced himself that his family was fine and that as much as the war was over they still had to be careful. So now that he could think somewhat clearly he put his brain on a mission to find a solution that would keep these type of things from happening.

Days and days went by, Percy went, paid attention and still excelled in his classes, but during the sidelines, whenever he had free time he would think about all the ways to keep his family away from danger.

By the time summer break rolled by he was ready. The minute he got home he pulled his parents aside and told him, in detail what happened and his ideas to prevent things like it.

They had been perplexed in what he said, as much as they knew they had not known the specific things that had happened, also, his ideas intrigued them he had a point, no one knew what would be in the future, so precautions weren't a bad thing. But what had intrigued them the most was the simple but significant things they could, had and should keep doing. Like for one, never, ever leave the house without at least one other person.

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley scrambled to put together a family meeting to reinforce the new agreed on family rules.

The twins were sitting on the couch talking. Bill was on the floor next to the fireplace showing Ginny some new hexes, (to use on the annoying boys, and siblings). Charlie was focused on a competitive game of chess with Ron, and then Percy was sitting in an armchair reading a muggle book called Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain, a muggle author he was recently taking a liking to.

Their parents walked in after a few minutes, and everyone sat up, paused their activities to look at them and listen to the reason behind why they were all here, and in the same place.

"All right everyone, your father and I have agreed on some family rules we should all follow." Mrs. Weasley said, gathering everyone's attention. "First of all no one is allowed to go around by themselves, there is a locating charm, that you must never take off..." And so on.

The list was as follows:

Everyone should travel in groups of at least two people.

Everyone must wear a relative locating charm, for if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wanted to find someone.

The classic, 'don't talk to strangers'

When you are staying at the Burrow, leave a note if you go out for a while.

Know the family incantation. (like a family password to know if you could trust someone) "Ateoculatia" the incantation to make someone sprout antlers on their head.

And lastly, a little compass that would lead you back to the Burrow.

The Summer went by and everyone had fun, stayed safe and were just their usually happy, large family. Everyone was prepared for anything that might come their way. They were so prepared yet still unprepared.

 **Sorry it didn't make any sense at the end hopefully it does now. Once again thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, thanks for reading. Please review and or tell me if I am doing anything wrong, I love criticism. By the way in the story Hermione tells the police number is an American number,(I don't know the one from the UK) in case you're confused. If you have any questions please ask. And I am sorry for the wait (If you care) My computer hated me and I needed to fix it, but it's fine now and we're back to being best friends._

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Annie of Green Gables (such a good book and movie too!) or the Vinder Viper story. The awesome and intelligent people who wrote those are, well I don't know but none of them are me, so oh well.**

 **PERCY"S POV**

The next year before Christmas break, Percy decided to stay at Hogwarts to study for his upcoming OWLs, but he would go back to the burrow for the day before Christmas and Christmas. Everyone else went to the burrow, even Harry and Hermione, but after a lot of insisting Mrs. Weasley finally agreed to let Percy stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break.

The day the train left Percy said goodbye to all of his family and to Oliver. then he went up to the Gryffindor common room, sat by the fire , grabbed a book and started to study. Hours passed and eventually he went down to have a dinner of the elves' special Ghoulash and pumpkin juice. When he got back up to his dorm he showered and got ready for bed. While he sat up in his bed against the wall, he read from the muggle book he had on his nightstand called, _Annie of Green Gables._ When he finished his nightly chapter he laid down, but before he fell asleep he went over his plan for the next day, his daily plan that he would follow for the next few days, the plan he had so he would always know what he was going to do. His planned out life.

Well his plan could never had been so wrong.

 **STARTS IN FRED'S POV**

Fred had fallen asleep on the train ride home, and probably could have sleep for a while longer but instead awoke to George knocking on his head and asking if there was anyone in there. Annoyed, Fred pushed his giggling twin away and got his things together. "We're at the station" George told him and Lee.

After he and George said goodbye to Lee they grabbed their things and got off the bus and looked around for their parents and siblings. Eventually all the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione found each other and stuffed all of their things into the Ford Amelia.

After a long ride to the Burrow everyone was so happy to be back home, or in Harry and Hermione's case so happy to be at what would probably become their second home.

Fred loved being home, but he wanted to do something with the day. To try and find an answer he went over to where George was sitting on the sofa and sat down. "Hey George what should we do?" He asked.

"We could go ice skating." George offered "Or go camping like those muggles in Antarctica Dad once told us about." Fred said getting more excited. "Or we could pull a prank on Perc.. wait never mind, he's not here." George said trailing off at Percy's name.

"Yeah I guess it's a shame we lost a target. But back to something to do, I don't know why but I think just this one time we should stay out of trouble, if there is something else to do that is just as fun, of course." Fred said with a grin.

"So I like the idea of skating, and I liked the idea of camping. Why don't we do both?" George asked.

Fred agreed and they went off looking for their Dad knowing it would be best to get permission, or at least tell someone where they were going. While their father didn't seem to mind he said that one phrase all the Dads say, "Ask your mother if she says yes, go for it."

So now they were searching for her. They found her in the living room with an almost finished forest green Weasley sweater. They approached her slowly. She noticed them almost instantly, she put down her knitting and asked, "What would you two like?"

George was the first one to speak, he said "Well we were wondering if.." "We could go ice skating and then maybe.." " camp out for the night?" they said weaving in and out of each others sentences.

Mrs Weasley looked skeptical at first but then thought it over and replied, "You may go, but on one condition, you must ask all of your siblings if they would like to go with you, If they want to go you can't say no to them." then she muttered something about the house was going to be quiet for a change.

The twins couldn't believe their luck, usually she would never let them go because of some punishment they were enduring. Maybe staying out of trouble could be beneficial. Well they would never know because staying out of trouble long term would be impossible on their part.

Turns out everyone wanted to go so they spent the next half hour running around getting their things. When they all had their sleeping bags and a few other camping things shrunken and in a small knapsack, they set off to the lake.

 **ON THE WAY TO THE LAKE**

"Why do I have to carry the bag?" Ron groaned "You two always make me carry everything, and there isn't even a feather lightning charm."

The twins slowed down to walk on either side of Ron "You know if you didn't want to carry anything you didn't have to come." they explained together.

At this Ron just groaned louder and everyone else rolled their eyes. They turned right then left then went straight and came to a large lake in the middle of a snow covered area, and there were trees surrounding it in almost a perfect circle. Leaving about twenty feet between the lake and trees. It was beautiful and if you looked up through the large hole in the trees leading to the sky it was still quite bright out but you could see the sliver of a moon peeking through the plain of blue.

Ron slung the bag off his shoulders and set it down near the frozen lake as everyone else pulled off their shoes and replaced them with ice skates. The lake was perfect for skating, the ice was clear of ice and as smooth as a clear blue glass window pane. The ice was so clear that if you laid down on it and peered through you would see schools of little fish dash past and seaweed sway with the motion.

As soon as Fred got his skates on, he clumsily walked over to the edge of the ice and gently put his skate on the ice then his other skate trying not to fall. He took a step forward and when he didn't collapse onto the frozen floor he gained back all of his confidence. He took another step and another and soon he was gliding across the clear surface.

"Hey Fred look over here." George called out.

Fred turned his looked to see his brother skate a minute and then jump and surprisingly not land on his bottom, but he forgot he himself was moving as well and turned his head so he looked forward just in time to see himself crash head on into a mound of snow. He could hear everyone laugh. As George helped him out of the snowbank he could see Ron had fallen over from laughing so hard and was having a hard time getting back up so Harry had to go over and help him stand up.

Everyone loved skating but eventually it started to get darker and as they watched the sun set behind the forest of trees, colors blending and mixing in the sky like paint on an artists pallet. Hermione volunteered to carry the bag to their campsite (Ron) no one argued. The bag was very heavy.

They all walked in pairs to the flat area not too far from the lake but not necessary close by. They set up the two tents a large one for the four boys and one a little smaller for the two put together a camp fire and cooked hotdogs on sticks, drank pumpkin juice and roasted marshmallows for dessert.

After they changed into pajamas and sat by the fire in folding chairs with big, charmed, warm and fuzzy blankets. They told stories real and made up, Muggle and wizard. Hermione and Ginny also seceded in getting everyone singing a few songs. the last story that was told was a muggle one told by Hermione.

"Years ago, a man moved into a large house. A couple weeks after he moved in, late at night, the phone rang. When he answered it, a voice said, "I am the Vinder Viper. I will be there in 1 week!" and hung up. This made the man quite nervous, not knowing what a vinder viper was. He asked around the town, and no one had ever heard of any such viper. Four days later, late at night, the phone rang. "I am the Vinder Viper. I will be there in 2 days!" The man is getting much more concerned now. The next night, the phone rang. "I am the Vinder Viper. I will be there tomorrow!" Needless to say, the man is just plain scared now. The next evening, the phone rang. "I am the Vinder Viper. I will be there in 1 hour!" Nearly an hour later, the phone rang. "I am the Vinder Viper. I will be there in 2 minutes!" The man runs around locking all the windows and doors and calls 911."

She had to explain that 911 was the number for the muggle police (US).

She went on with her story, "Soon, there was a knock at the door. The man opened the door a crack and asked, "Is that the police?" "No, I am the vinder viper. I come every month to vash and vipe your vindows." She finished.

"I don't get it." Ron said, a confused look on his face. "The man who called is a window wiper, but he has an accent so it sounds like vinder viper." Hermione explained. "I get it now, that's a cool story I guess." Ron said finally understanding the concept of the story.

Everyone was so tired they had to drag themselves to their tents. They put containment powder on the fire so it would stay the same size and not get bigger or smaller while they slept. They all went to bed and fell asleep faster than they ever had knowing what would happen next.

 _HELLO this is the author again, I think I've fixed all the paragraphs in the chapters in this story, and I may have also changed some parts of this one. I think though, that I will change the last part of chapter four. Hope you like the story. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, I'm back! I decided that my writing format was/is absolutely terrible. So I've decided to try and fix it a little bit and make paragraphs, like normal people. After this I will also try and attempt to fix the other chapters as well. So for the wait, It was like three months! Anyway thanks for reading, Please comment I love hearing you people! Thank You._**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: have I ever owned anything? Not my cat, she owns herself, not this story, not these characters, not even my computer. Well actually I do own this computer but anyway, I still don't own Harry Potter. At all, like not even a box of Bertie Bots every flavor Beans (I've been meaning to try them) but that's besides the point, on with the story.**_

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Percy was Awoken by soft whispers and dark scary shadows.

This was odd and out of place as Oliver, the only boy in his grade had left yesterday on the Hogwarts Express. Same as his siblings.

Keeping his eyes closed Percy felt around his pockets to see if his wand was still in the inside left pocket. He had remembered potentially forgetting to neatly put his wand away, and was very much relived when he found it was still there. This was probably the first and last time he would ever be grateful that he forgot to do something.

Suddenly one of the shadows turned abruptly and faced Percy. He could see then What the shadows were... They were death eaters.

Percy had firmly believed that the bad, murderous man that killed hundreds was gone. The man and his followers that had killed his uncles, friends and other family members, The very people that were the reason that Percy and his family had been in hiding for almost the first seven years of his life. He had believed they were gone.

But here they were alive and probably just as murderous.

The death eater that was facing him a woman based on the long curly black hair that poured out of her hood around her mask, like a deadly waterfall, seemed to realize that Percy had woken up and knew who hey were. So she spent no time and stunned him before he could even blink twice.

When Percy came back into consciousness he instantly saw they were no longer in his and Oliver's Hogwarts dorm and actually right next to a lake kind of close to the burrow. As Percy thought about he realized just how cold it is in the middle of winter and near a lake with nothing on besides a pair of pajamas. He also saw how many death eaters he was going to have to deal with. Ten adult death eaters precisely.

To give himself more time He tried to look like he was still unconscious and started to form a plan that with luck might leave him alive.

Very little was sensible as he didn't have any of the small useful tools, he only had his wand and his brain.

When he opened his eyes again all the dark cloaked death eaters had formed a tight circle around him, proving that even if they were all frozen and couldn't move he still wouldn't be able to even fit between them.

Finding no use to keep procrastinating he opened his eyes all the way and sat up, this made it visible to the death eaters that he was awake, he just wanted what ever they were going to do to be over as soon as possible.

The minute he sat up all the wands were pointed at him. Then the woman that had first seen him in the dormitories walked forward, so she was standing in front of him. She let of a cackling, evil cry and then ripped off her mask. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, the same woman that had tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, the woman who had killed his Uncles, that exact same woman was now standing in front of him. The realization that he was even seeing her made him sick to his stomach.

Bellatrix started to slowly circle him like a vulture with his prey. Eventually she stopped again right in front of him, fiddled with her oddly bent wand and then she growled in a low and terrifying voice, "Where is the rest of you dirty weasels and where did you take Harry Potter?"

Percy refused to even look at her anymore and turned his head to look away. "I would never tell you anything, even though my life could depend on it. All you death eaters should be in Azkaban where you belong, not out here looking and terrorizing innocent people that have done nothing wrong at all. No there is nothing that would even force me to tell you anything." Percy growled back.

Bellatrix looked taken back, but covered up quickly be saying, "Oh really, would you mind if we tested that theory, who knows we might even get it out of you. Actually I do know something that usually never fails." she griped her wand and shouted, "Crucio".

Percy felt more pain than he had thought was possible, like tiny hot and sharp needles were stabbing him all over. After about a minute or so the pain stopped pulsing through his veins and only the echo of the last few painful stabs were left behind.

"How was that? Feel any different about your answer?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not necessarily, I think it would take much much much more to get me to open up." Percy responded sharply. As he looked at the circle of Death eaters again, a plan started to form in his head. If he acted quickly it might work. He drew in a deep breath, flipped out his hidden wand at a surprised Bellatrix and screamed "STUPIFY". Then he put up his hood in any attempt to hide and protect himself.

Bellatrix was knocked to the ground with a startled look plastered on her pale face. All the other death eaters, looked and stared in shock at Percy. That is, right before they started shooting hexes and curses faster than you could say "Weasley Wizarding Weasleys".

The spells were coming from everywhere, and aside from firing off a few stunners, all Percy could do was duck and hope. Luck seemed to give him a little sympathy though, as it seemed by ducking and reflecting the spells now and then, they hit and rebounded on a couple of the death eaters themselves. The score was about one to five. Four of the spells had hit the unsuspecting death eaters, some of them were bleeding, had awful things happening to them. One of them was even killed by a Avada Kedadra curse that had nearly hit Percy's right arm.

George's POV:

George was awoken by what seemed to be fireworks. Quietly he crawled over to Fred and shook his shoulders. It didn't work, so George tapped him on the head and whispered for him to wake up. It still didn't work. Getting annoyed George lightly, so it wouldn't hurt too much, slapped Fred on the arm. This worked.

Fred groaned and rubbed his forearm. "Why, why why why. Why do you have to wake me up, and now, it's barely even two in the morning.

"I don't care, but if you want to miss something really cool, be my guest." George shot back.

"Fine, I'm up. I'm up. But what is that is sooo cool you just had to interrupt my wonderful dream of Angelina Johnson? Because it better be worth it or I swear, I don't what I'd swear but I'd swear something." Fred whispered.

Gesturing to the lights and noises in the background, George said "There are some muggles playing with fireworks outside. And I was thinking that fireworks are usually our type of thing, so, do you want to come or not? I will leave without you, don't doubt me."

"Oh, you could have just said that in the first place. No need to get worked up. I'll be ready in less than five minutes, you can time it." Fred said right before dashing off to his backpack to get dressed, leaving George just sitting there shaking his head in amazement of his brother ability to wake up immediately as long as there was something in it for him.

As he had said, Fred was back in exactly Three minutes and 47.5 seconds. (George counted) "Okay, I'm ready. But before we go shouldn't we put some type of invisibility charm over ourselves so the muggles wont get suspicious about something, like if they were to try to talk us, that would be a disaster." Fred said putting his opinion.

"But we're underage we can't use magic." George pointed out.

"Yeah, but one time I read a textbook and it said something about how the tracking thing for underage people works. It said that it tracks your location and so since we are near the Burrow it wouldn't catch us. "Fred explained.

"I can't believe nobody told us, we could have been using magic at home for like three years now." George exclaimed. Fred nodded in agreement. Then he raised and put the charm over both of them. As soon as they were positive the spell worked they started out in to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. (waves sheepishly) I must have the WORST updating schedule, if it could even be called a schedule. Thank you everyone for reading, favorite-ing and all of that wonderful stuff! Please don't give up on me, unless you already have. But anyway, thank you Phoenixx Rising, for commenting, I agree Percy's situation must be loud and somebody must hear them. I hope you all like this chapter and please comment to let me know if there is anything I should change or just to say what you like and want more of in the next chapters.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just maybe the tittle of worst update times, but not even that so still nothing. Nada.**_

5-10 mins later

By the time they got to the muggle's firework area, (AN, whatever you want to call it) they realized it was not a friendly gathering with fun lights and colors. What they saw was horrifying, it reminded George of the times after the war when he and Fred had asked their parents and older siblings what the 1st war had been like:

~~~Flashback~~~~

Usually their mum started to cry, their dad turned away and suddenly saw something else he had to do that he hadn't a moment ago.

Bill would just say it was awful and then just literally run off.

Charlie would try and start to describe it but like the others he would end up running off or choking up maybe even both.

And then there was Percy, Percy was the only one they could get the whole story out of. He would pick from where Charlie stopped and after he rapped that up, He would tell them of the one time, when he had tried to catch Ron when he had run off during a Death eater attack on the safe house they had been in. After he had caught Ron and had started to carry him back to safety, he heard a scream to his left and when he turned his head to see what was happening he saw, three Death eaters and another little boy between his and the twins age. The death eaters were torturing him with curses and hexes, By this time in the story Percy had started to cry and his tears spilled down into his lap. When the twins saw how much this hurt the usually unemotional Percy, they had hugged him. Even though just thinking about the story had made Percy shed a tear or two, he kept telling the story, he had wanted the twins to know what a war like this could cause. He ended the story by telling them that in the end the death eaters had killed the boy and when they saw him, that they had shot a nasty curse at him too.

He still, like most others still had at least a couple minor scars, mentally or physically that had come from the evil witches and wizards in cloaks and masks. And with his story of the first war they figured out why everyone else was too sad or frightened to even mention it, for now at least.

~~~End of flashback~~~

Only this time what he saw himself was worse. There were about 11 people, one looked like a teenage boy, but it was hard to tell what he looked like because he had a hood over his head. 6 were male death eaters attacking said boy, shooting curses everywhere, another death eater looked dead (serves him right), Three others... well he didn't even want to describe them and the last one, was **Bellatrix**! That evil woman, George had words to describe her that his mum would probably only let him use to talk about Bellatrix. Yeah not a friendly person.

They watched as the boy deflected and counteracted almost all they spells thrown his way. As good as he was he had been hit by a couple and so he was in pretty bad shape himself. They could also see that the number of death eaters was dwindling. The original six conscious attackers had turned into four then three. George was guessing that pretty soon it would be a one on one combat.

PERCY'S POV:

There were three Death Eaters in front of him. 'I could win this, I actually could come out alive.' Percy thought as he weakly attempted to fire a hex at the Death Eater to his right. ' Then again, It's three to one and easy for them to see. And this is all added on to the fact that I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, plus it's so so so cold out and I only have flannel pajamas and the thin cloak I fell asleep in last night, while they might even have thick coats under their extra large cloaks. Well except Bellatrix she was still wearing that ridiculous outfit. All in all I might not have as much of a chance as I thought earlier.'

Percy was exhausted, he was hurt, he was scared and most of all he just wanted everything to end. The mini battle to be finished. Eventually a thought came to mind.

He put up a shield that would last a minute or two, then he sank to the ground and tried to calm down. He kept a timer in his head to know when the shield would disappear whether he wanted it to or not. While the shield was up however, he slowed down his breathing, relaxed and went over his plan again.

Having nothing to lose he took down the shield stood up to his full height and battled faster and with more precision, perfection and better than he would have thought he would ever have to. His speed and endurance surprised the Death Eaters and before they could catch up to him two of them were knocked down and disarmed.

The last one thought proved to be the hardest. He quickly caught up and they were firing spells at each other at almost the same speed. Neither one winning and neither losing, no one getting ahead of the other.

Fred's POV (back in time a little bit from Percy's.)

The boy looked weak, he looked like he could barely stand let alone defend himself against the three full grown wizards.

Fred was about to jump in and help the younger boy, but George stopped him and told him "We can't get involved, besides we're already hidden and they can't see us to attack us so we are in the good. Also if we just appear the younger guy might think we're bad and shoot at us. And I am perfectly fine staying in one piece."

So Fred stayed. He stayed even when he saw the other boy collapse under the shield even though his gut was telling him he should help this person. He stayed even when the boy didn't get up. He felt so ungriffindor if that was even a thing. Just sitting there watching an innocent teen be tortured and die right in front of him.

The only thing that stopped him from doing anything again was when the hooded boy stood up right, put out his shield and started shooting curses faster than lightning. In less time than it took him to get dressed two of the Death Eaters were down. Fred's jaw fell he had never seen someone fight with such careful and fast movements. He looked to his side and saw George peering at the boy with a curious look.

"I wonder if he goes to Hogwarts." George whispered.

"I wonder what he's doing here fighting Death Eaters." Fred said back.

"Maybe he... he um maybe he was captured?" George said but it sounded more like a question.

While the twins were trying to come up with a reason behind what they were watching, the boy fighting successfully hit the last attacking Death Eater with a stunning spell. As he shot that last curse and saw that it met it's target, the boy collapsed down again on the ground a shivering, bloody, injured and cold mess. All his strength gone.

Fred could no longer keep himself at bay. He then grabbed George's hand and dragged George with him over to the boy lying on the snow packed ground.

As Fred saw the boy George gasped. The boy wasn't just anyone but PERCY. Fred couldn't believe it, Perfect Prissy Percy had just fought off like ten Death Eaters!

Percy started glancing around nervously looking especially at the knocked out Death Eaters. Noticing this Fred took off his charm and George followed. Then it was time for Percy to let out a gasp.

"Fred, George. What the hell are you two doing here? Never mind, it doesn't matter, You two must get out of here, Do you see all these Death Eaters? More could be coming. Move, Go, Go home, I wont have either one of you two getting hurt." Percy stated sternly, despite his position.

"I think he's gone mental. Don't you Fred? He really thinks that we would just leave him. I mean look at him, Perce can you even get up?" George asked skeptically.

Percy tried, even though he knew he couldn't. "See this means that there-" Percy was interrupted the sounds of feet running and crunching on the already trampled snow.

"You can't wait and help me." Percy said tears in his eyes. "Please, run and find help but please don't stay here and kill yourselves trying to fight these guys off. I don't think your bad wizards but your still only in your fourth year and there is absolutely no way you can overpower them."

"No. Way!" Fred shouted. "We're not moving!" George agreed. Fred nodded "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Percy looked up at them "Don't come back unless you have help." Then with a faint swish of his wand, they disappeared with disbelief colored on their faces.

 **Cliff Hanger! I think. Ok, so I have absolutely know idea what that last spell was, but it was my only solution to the problem. Still sorry it's so cheesey. I hope it is better than the last try for this chapter, But oh well.**

 **UPDATED Hola, my goal's completed! Bye!**


End file.
